breezy nights
by falling in love again
Summary: another story i mad a while back  russia x you, what happens when you stay out on a chilly night  ?  Rated T for russia's sneaky hands w nah just joking, idk why lol


Russia x reader 3

It sure is dark, you think while walking into the local park. Looking around , no one except some punk teens are there in the park. You spotted a nice bench with a light pole just above it, showering the bench with a beam of dim light. You decide it's a pretty good place to sit after all that happened today, remembering the past you giggle as you take out a small note book filled with doodles and writings; flipping to a blank page you decide to doodle a small sunflower in the middle of the note page; a slight wave of cold air hits you almost flipping the pages "woah, lemme get a jacket" you mumbled as you reached into your small bag looking for a sweater or anything that could warm you up "danm it! Left it at home", suddenly a warm vodka smelling scarf settles softly around your neck , warming you up a little more. Frightened you look up to see who was doing that, a tall man with a cute childish smile across his face "you seem cold da~" guessing he was Russian you blush a little bit and nod agreeing to what he had said "w-who are you?" you say politely as the Russian man slowly comes around to sit to your side, he had not noticed that you had asked him a question and sat quietly, still smiling. You try again, "umm sir.. thank you but may I get your name?" but only to have your voice soften as he faces towards you "oh! My name is Ivan Braginski! Da~" he said still having a cute smile. Blushing you said "oh… thanks ivan, my name is _" he hummed with delight at the sound of your name "such a pretty name da~" he grabbed the part of the scarf that wasn't used and wrapped it around his neck '_guess he is cold too' _you though adjusting the scarf so that it would untighten a little. He glanced over at your small note book noticing your sunflower "ahh such a pretty sun flower da~!" "thanks~ but it is just a doodle" you said covering your face with the scarf hiding your blush. "ahh I love the sunflowers da~ they are my favorite da~" he said excitedly jumping lightly "you like too?" "y-yeah, I like them" you said still blushing. "mmm you 'doodle' so nice! May a ask you something da~?" giggling from how you thought how cute Ivan sounded when he pronounced 'doodle' from his Russian accent "sure!" "ahh can I ask you to do me a sunflower?" he replied smiling more, "s-sure! Of course" you said thinking '_sun flowers aren't too hard, since he is such a nice guy maybe I should do it now…_' "well then da~! When can you do it?" he said giving her big purple eyes, not replying you still cant look away from his eyes 'so purple, makes me feel as if they are some way pulling me into his soul' "h'llo? _?" he gave you a questionable look staring into your eyes as well. "oh! Sorry! Heh must of dazed off" scratching your head, you looked away blushing furiously "oh that's okay da~ you must be tiered da~!" he looked into your eyes again , but with a sorta worried look "yeah I'm kind of tired.. But I'll be fine" you find your self forcing to look at more him than his clothes, he was wearing a huge jacket that went down to his knees, same color pants with black boots that were tied tight- "da~! Are you okay, you keep 'dozing' off! Da~" you looked at him blushing like you never had before "I'm so sorry! Maybe I'm just tiered, I didn't mean to-"

you froze as the much taller man wraps his arms around your waist bringing you into a soft hug "ahh da~ it is okay! You don't need to worry da~" he whispered warmly into your ear. "a-a-ahh" is all you can mumble as your face warms up and you try to calm down.

Ivan still hugging you , you finally calm your self enough to hug back. Millions of thoughts, questions and emotions run around in your mind as you slightly start falling asleep in his arms.

After a while he breaks the hug to see you dead asleep and had fallen onto his lap with out his support "such a cute lyubovnik, sleeping so calm da~" he said calmly as he picked you up bridal style careful not to wake you up.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

You wake up in a small home, on a open futon. You look around and notice it is the living room of someone's house "wh-where am I?" you mumble sitting up right, you were on a quite confortable futon! The blanket was thick and very soft, you had a regular sleeping pillow and seem to have changed clothes into a large sleeping gown "w-woah…." you blush deeply on the thought of someone stripping your clothes and changing you into someone elses. You see a small cup of water with a cute little note attached to the side

_Hello _!_

_I may not be here at the moment, I have gone to the local produktovyi magazin. I will not be long, just buying some vodka for lator. You may see that you have changed clothes, don't worry my sister katyusha was the one to change you, I have not yet to see anything…._

You giggled and blushed when you re-read the sentince "I have not 'yet' to see anything"

_My sister should be either in her room, which is down the hall to your left, or in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She is very nice and friendly, yet her breasts tend to… knock things over. Anyways, your clothes and bag are on the kitchen table. Feel free to look around just don't go in the closet near katyusha's room. _

_Thanks much,_

_ivan braginski_

Thoughts of ivan circled your head, filled with questions as well, '_why would he bring me into his home? why is he so nice to me?' _more and more questions filled your head but before much more can enter your mind a big breasted, short haired woman walks into the room "oh your are awake!" noises filled the room as she hopped over to you "I see you read the note brat left you!" you looked at her with surprise "brat? Ivan is no brat!" she looked at you very confusedly "yes he is my brat- ooh sorry! You don't know much Russian do you?" you nodded still a little upset "brat means in your language brother!" she giggled at your cluelessness "I love my brother very much! Im sorry my accent is hard to understand" she looked down sulking "no no! its not hard to understand! I just didn't know! Im sorry!" you panic, patting her on the back hoping to make her feel better "*sniff* oh okay" she said as she smiled a bit "are you hungry?" "a little thank you" they both got up as katyusha walked you to the kitchen "I'll get started on thee food, would you like anything to drink in the mean-time?" you were just sitting down at the small bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area "um sure thank you!" you received a small glass of water, the glass similar to the one near where you had slept "im guessing you are katyusha?" you said struggling to say her name "ah yes that is me" she smiled and continued with her work. You sigh thinking what will happen '_what if ivan is not really how he seems…''what will happen! Geez!- but why did I feel so nice when he hugged me….so loved.'_

You gasp at the sudden realization of what just happened….

"_I-Im in LOVE?"_

At that same moment the front door opend up to reveal the same man who had brought you to this place. "hello! _! Sestra! Im home da~" he walked into the room with two large bottles of vodka and a bag that seemed to have been filled with various items. "ah I see you have wonken up da~!" you felt a tint of pink fill your cheeks as you nodded in reply "you okay da~?" he set the vodka on the table and pulled out another smaller bag from the bag and sat down next to you "I-im fine! Guess im kinda hungry! Heh heh" once the word hungry slipped your mouth katyusha wobbled herself to the table holding three plates filled with food "ello brat! I made blini!" he smiled with delight, you having no idea nervously asked what it was "ooh blini is sorta like pancakes! But no syrup, instead you can use jelly or sour cream da~" he said passing a plate towards you, he wasn't kidding they looked just like pancakes! "would you like jelly or sour cream?" katyusha said bringing out two jars, one white and the other purple "jelly would be nice" you said with a smile.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Evening fell as you find your self packing up to leave "ah da~ leaving already?" "yeah, I had fun today" you replied smiling with a tint of pink "but I'll be shure to come back!" wrapping your hands around his neck, you and ivan were not even a inch apart, his nose rubbing against yours "promise da~?" "promise!" you said hugging him tighter "hey can I ask you something da~?" you looked deep into his violet eyes "y-yes" you said softly "you make me sunflower, yes?" "of course!" "well da~ here is your payment~" he soflty pushes his lips onto yours kissing you lightly, your eyes open wide but, close softly to kiss back, he wraps his arms across your waist pushing you closer to deepen the kiss. You feel his toung trying to get into your mouth, thinking a bit you allow his toung to explore your mouth, moaning a bit as he gropes your butt unexpectingly.

Splitting you catch your breath Russia did as well "y-you know….I-I charge tax" you said panting "oh do you da~?" he heavily said with a smirk coming back to furiously kiss you again grabbing your butt with both hands "a-ahh" unable to speak as he bites your bottom lip "I-ivan! Ah-" kissing harder you both enjoy the moment like if it was the best day of your lives.

"coming again da~?"

"promise"


End file.
